1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jacking device, in particular relates to a jacking device utilizing an assembly of a slave arm and a link arm to assist a machine body or module in producing rotation and upward or downward movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices applied with oil hydraulic systems or mechanical components (e.g., screws, gears, transmission motors, etc) to jack up or lift and lower an object are known as conventionally skills, such as jacks and jacking machines which are known as typical cases.
One topic related to structure designs and applications of the above-described conventional skills is that complicate structure assembly and operation conditions inherent therein are not our expectations.
It can be understood that these conventional skills generally can be simply applied to lift and lower objects due to complicate structure assembly thereof. Accordingly, it reflects that there will be a difficult topic to assist an object or a machine body (e.g., electric apparatuses, mechanical apparatus, etc.) in producing motion or even labor-saving motion, when these conventional skills are assembled with and applied to the objects and machine bodies.
Representatively speaking, the disclosures of the above-mentioned reference data reveal the conditions of usage and structural design of these jacking devices or the components connected therewith. If the structure and above-described applications of these jacking devices and the components connected therewith can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern of the jacking devices can be advancedly altered, thus to be distinguished from conventional products and methods. The following exemplary topics related to the structure design of a jacking device shall be at least considered.
Firstly, the structure assembly of a jacking device shall be possibly simplified, so as to improve conductions such as complicate structure and operation in conventional skills.
Secondly, the structure design of a jacking device can be served as an auxiliary device to be conveniently assembled with and applied to other objects or machine bodies, thereby assisting the motions of the objects or machine bodies and increasing the range of application thereof. It is actually that the conditions of conventional skills which are incapable of being assembled with and applied to other objects or machine bodies can be improved accordingly.
However, the above-described topics do not physically taught or implied in the cited reference data.